


All the colours of Diagon Alley

by Rosaliss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Pride, Pride Parades, Ron is a good friend/boyfriend/brother, Trans Hermione Granger, a good person in general, and Ron is here to be supportive, and everyone is having fun, bi harry potter, i wrote the word colour like a thousand times, it's just a cute little story about our beloved characters going to pride, lgbtq+, pride month, written because of reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaliss/pseuds/Rosaliss
Summary: Hermione's favourite thing wasn't the city colours. It was her friends' colours.-Attending a magical Pride Parade in London.





	All the colours of Diagon Alley

"Have you seen Ron?"

Harry turned to face Hermione and shook his head, brow furrowed.

Hermione sighed. "I can't believe I lost him before the parade even started. I turned for one second, _one second_ , and he was gone. That boy is going to make me go mad, I swear."

She let her eyes wander through the crowd that had already started to gather in Diagon Alley, looking for the familiar tinge of red hair among the billions of other colours that were currently painting that part of London. She found it a few moments later.

"Hermione! Harry!" Ron shouted, waving his sign to salute them.

"Where did you disappear to, if I may ask?" Hermione said, hands on her hips.

Ron raised his free hand as a peace sign and smiled. "A guy was selling these trans rights pins and I went and bought one to complete my outfit," he said, pointing to his new pin. "I didn't want to make you worry, I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend, at his sign that read: "I love my trans gf" on the front and: "(and my bi friend, too)" on the back, at his trans rights t-shirt, at his rainbow shoes, and failed to keep the scowl on her face. She grinned and intertwined her fingers with him.

"That's fine, but tell me next time you decide to go follow some guy with pins, okay? The crowd is getting bigger."

"Talking about that," Ron said. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"Not since we parted at lunch," said Hermione.

"Not sure she wants to be with you, mate," said Harry, and he laughed when Ron hit him on the shoulder.

"She's my baby sister, of course she wants to be with me."

"Ask her yourself," Hermione said, pulling at her boyfriend's arm to get his attention. "Speaking of the devil..."

Ginny had appeared from the mass of people with Luna, Dean, and Seamus in tow. She and Luna were wearing twin flower crowns, but her flowers were magenta, purple, and blue, while her girlfriend's ones were pink, yellow, and blue. Dean and Seamus, behind them, were showing off matching sparkly rainbow hair.

"Here, guys!" Harry called.

Ginny caught his eyes and waved.

"Cool hair," Ron said to Dean and Seamus.

"Thanks!" said Seamus.

"Luna did them," Dean added with a bright smile in her direction.

"I can paint yours, too," Luna offered, wand already in hand. "It's a pretty easy charm. My dad says that my mum used to do it all the time to change the colour of her hair. It wasn't rainbow, though, this is for the occasion. But I can do it however you want."

"Ah, no, thank you," Hermione said. "I think we're good."

"Speak for yourself," Harry chimed in. "I'd like my hair dyed! Can you do it with the bi flag colours, then?"

"However you want," Luna repeated.

Harry beamed and bowed his head to give better access to Luna, who started whispering and moving her wand. They all watched in awe as Harry's hair changed colour where the wand touched it, shifting from his usual jet-black to pink, purple, and blue. With one last flick of her wrist, Luna added sparkles of the same colours that started dancing on Harry's head.

"All done," Luna said to an ecstatic Harry.

"It's actually harder than she makes it look," Ginny said, putting an arm around Luna's shoulders. "When it comes to artistic spells, this girl right here is the most skilled witch I know."

"You're just being a flatterer."

"Am not!" Ginny said, pretended to be offended. She gave a quick peck on Luna's cheek, then she nodded towards Ron's sign. "Thanks for including me in the sign, by the way. 'My girlfriend, my friend...' No mention of your sweet little sister?"

Ron stared at her dead in the eye and tapped twice on the sign. The "(and my bi friend, too)" changed to "(and my bi sister, too)", followed by “(and my aroace brother, too)”. "You were saying?"

Ginny let out a surprised and pleased gasp. "My sincerest apologies, my beloved brother,” she said, putting a hand on her chest in a very dramatic way. “I shouldn't have doubted you."

"You shouldn't have doubted my undying love for our family."

"But why doesn't Hermione's part of the sign change while Harry, Charlie, and I have to share our side?"

"Because Hermione is the light of my world, the love of my life, and quite honestly the best of you lot."

Ginny snorted. "And so long to the undying love for the family."

"Why aren't Dean and I on it? We're your friends, too!"

Ron's answer was eaten by the roar of the growing crowd, by the flamboyant river that was pouring out into the street, surrounding them.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. "Time to go," she yelled, trying to make her friends hear her over the noise.

And the parade was beautiful. The streets of London were filled with thousands of brights shades, of music, of people dancing and singing and loving, marching for the right to be themselves. Golden spheres, similar to Snitches but bigger, were floating above their heads, playing cheerful tunes for everyone to hear and exploding every now and then in a confetti rain over the mob only to be immediately replaced by new spheres. The buildings were literally glowing, their facades come alive with the cheerful hues of the rainbow running on them. Lights were shot in the air by individual wands, like silent fireworks in the blue sky.

But Hermione's favourite thing wasn't the city colours. It was her friends' colours.

Ginny was red, of course, the colour of her passion, bravery, determination. Of her inner fire and of the shade of her cheeks when she saw the Weird Sister (whose lead guitarist, Kirley Duke, had recently come out as non-binary) on the floating platform they were performing on.

Seamus's energy was orange, as were his enthusiasm and the warmth of the friendship he gave, despite his past mistakes, of the pure joy painted on his face as the confetti fall down on him and Dean.

Luna was a yellow as rich as her lively imagination and sharp mind, yellow as her genuine love, yellow as the smiles she was giving to Ginny and to all her friends.

Needless to say, Harry was green: the colour of hope, renewal, and growth, of all these things Hermione had witnessed first hand during the years spent together, the same shade of his eyes, which were sparkling as he cast a spell involving lights that Hermione herself had taught him a few months back.

Dean was a trusted friend, a creative mind, a sensitive boy, and Hermione could practically see him wrapped in drapes the colour of the sea, the tint of the magical glitter flickering around the hand he has on his hair.

And then there was Ron. Why some people thought he was shallow, she didn't understand: Ron was so many things, so funny and gentle, so good and brave and caring. He was purple, such a deep and rich colour, perfect for him, for all his layers and affection, for the thrilling and yet obvious pleasure of being his friend and lover, the girl he was holding hands with and the one he was wearing that pin for. For love.

Though, to be honest, she also quite liked the blue, pink, and white of the flag she was wearing around her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> In case someone is reading, a couple of things:
> 
> I had the idea for this little story the other day and hurried to write in time for the end of Pride month, so I wanna say that this isn't my best writing, but I'm still happy I wrote it. Hopefully, I won't regret it in a few days hahaha
> 
> Feel free to hc Ron however you want, I just wanted to show him as the good friend he is (if you don't agree, you can meet me at dawn).
> 
> I guess this is all? If you have something negative to say (mistakes that I've made, things you don't like/agree with, critics etc.) feel free to tell me, the only thing I ask you is to be kind. With me and in general.
> 
> So, happy last day of Pride!


End file.
